


Stubborn Shadowhunters.

by JJWolfe



Series: Of shadowhunters and a warlock. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is disabled, Amputation, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Fluff, M/M, damn no sex scene, good sebastian, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Alec knew that Sebastian had feelings for Jace and he was pretty sure that his brother felt the same way. If they just would admit it.
Relationships: Jace wayland/sebastian verlac mentioned, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Of shadowhunters and a warlock. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stubborn Shadowhunters.

Alec woke up and.stretched lazely, yawning. "Now, that is a side I could get used to."

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. "Good morning." He sat up, leaned over the warlock and claimed his mouth in a heated kiss.

Magnus groaned and pushed his tongue inside Alec's mouth. Alec moved without breaking the kiss until he was strangling Magnus' hips. Damn that guy was flexible, Magnus thought.

Magnus needed air and pulled back. "We should really get…" he was stopped by another kiss.

Alec pulled back and grinned at him. "We've got time."

"We do? Alec raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course we do."

"Mmhmm." Alec hummed, tracing down the Warlock's body with his tongue.

Magnus arched his back, groaning. "You're going to be the death of me."

"And what a sweet death it would be." Alec moved his tongue around his right nipple,making it stand up.

Magnus bit his lip and another groan escaped his mouth when Alec focused his attention to his other nipple. He sucked on it and moved his tongue further down, stopping just above the patch of black hair. "Fuck Alec."

"Language." Alec teased him, nuzzling his thigh. "What do you want?"

"You. Inside. Now."

"So demanding." Alec grabbed the lube from the bedside table and put some on his fingers. He pushed one finger inside Mangus' hole and started to stretch him. 

When he pushed a second finger inside Magnus, the Warlock gasped. "Alec...please." He pleaded.

"Patience...patience." Magnus growled and Alec laughed. "You are so horney."

"I'm...always horney." Magnus panted.

When Alec pulled his fingers out and put a condom on his already throbbing dick, a sharp pain in his side made him double over.

"Alec?" Magnus sat up. "What is wrong?"

"Jace! Something is wrong with Jace." He picked up his phone and speed dialed his brother. Getting his voicemail, he dialed Sebastian.

"Sebastian speaking."

"Is Jace with you?" Alec asked him the minute he picked up.

"No, he is on patrol with Clary."

"Damn it! He never listens." Alec hadn't trusted her from the minute she came into their lives. Jace wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Where?"

"Downtown. Alec is everything okay?"

Alec could hear the fear in Sebastian's voice. "I don't know." He already moved to the edge of the bed, Magnus gave him his prosthetic and got dressed. "I'm on my way." He laid his phone down and put on his leg.

Magnus had already moved to the living room, making a portal to the institute. Alec walked in and without a word both men went through the portal. Sebastian was already waiting for them. "He is here."

Alec sighed in relief. "How is.he?"

"A little banged up, but he will be fine."

"Was it Clary?" Alec asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah."

Alec cursed. "Stubborn man." He mumbled, walking down the hallway towards Jace's room

Without knocking Alec opened the door. "I told…" he started, but stopped when he saw Jace on the bed, sleeping. 

Sebastian, who had followed Alec, walked in. "How is he?"

"Sleeping." Alec whispered. "Why would Clary do this?"

"I have no idea, but Jace should have listened to you."

"Well, you know how he is." Alec sighed.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, I do."

"When are you going to tell him?" Alec looked at him.

"Tell him what?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"That you love him?"

Sebastian looked surprised. "How did you…" he stopped and lowered his head.

"Are you scared?" Alec questioned.

"No...it's just…" he sighed. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

A groan coming from Jace had both men looking up. "What happened?"

Sebastian rushed to his bedside and looked at the blond. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed."

"I told you." Alec smirked.

Jace looked down. "I should have listened."

"Yeah."

Jace looked at Sebastian. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I was....uhm." he looked away, a.blush appearing on his cheeks.

Alec looked at Jace and back at Sebastian. He left the room mumbling something about stubborn shadowhunters.


End file.
